The Fate Of Unova (currently discontinuedon-hold)
by Darkshadowheart18
Summary: Sequel to N's sister. Based One year after the events of the first fic. EDIT: (9/6/17) I'm currently discontinuing/putting this story on hold. I still want to finish this story, it's just I've lost ideas of what to write for this story and have also lost interest in writing pokemon fics at the moment. I hope at some point in the future, I will continue with this story.
1. Oc Profile

Oc:

Name: Lucinda Harmonia

Nickname: Luce

Gender: Female

Looks: Medium length, Strawberry Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Column/rectangle body shape.

Age: 17

Height: 5" 2'

Pokemon She Owns:

Eevee- Return, Attract, Double-Edge, Tackle.

Serperior- Giga Drain, Synthesis, Coil, Leaf Tornado.

Liepard- Fake Out, Night Slash, Shadow Claw, Slash.

Togekiss- Swift, Aerial Ace, Aura Sphere and Wish.

Umbreon- Bite, Confuse Ray, Moonlight, Faint Attack.

Espeon- Psychic, Morning Sun, Psybeam, Return.

Delcatty- Sing, Return, Ice beam, Charge Beam.

Lopunny- Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Return and Iron Tail.

Mismagmius- Energy Ball, Shadow ball, Psychic and Attract.

Meganium- Reflect, Light Screen, Leech Seed and Dragon Tail.

Ninetales- Flamethrower, Extrasensory, Energy Ball, Dark Pulse.

Frosslass- Shadow Ball, Psychic, Blizzard, Double Team.

Crobat- Cross Poison, Acrobatics, Confuse Ray, Bite.

Altaria, Dragon Breath, Dragon Dance, Perish Song, Earthquake.

Shaymin, Leech Seed, Earth Power, Seed Flare, Healing Wish.

Staraptor- Fly, Close Combat, Brave Bird, Giga Impact.

Favourite Type: Dark

Family: N(adoptive brother), Ghetsis(adoptive father), Anthea and Concordia(adoptive sisters).

Town: Unknown.

Region: Unova.

Number of Badges: 6 from Kanto and 6 from Johto, as well as 6 from Unova

Background: Luce spent most of her childhood in Kanto and Johto. She began her journey at the age of 10. She spent 2 years in Kanto and Johto. One in each. She then moved to Sinnoh spending a year there before being found by Ghetsis when she went to Unova. He adopted her and became the father she never had. She never knew her parents, as she was brought up with her friend Lyra. From Johto. During the events in the past couple of years, Luce has began to distrust N and Ghetsis, only pretending she remembers nothing from the previous battle. All she wants is to see Silver, and Red, again.


	2. Chapter 1

The Fate Of Unova- Sequel to N's Sister.

Chapter One:

'One to go.' White thought, gripping the pokeball of her beloved starter, Emboar.

"Emboar, I believe in you, go!" She shouted, throwing the small ball at the ground. A flash appeared and a large fire pig, stood where the pokeball hit.

"You've lost White, just give up, I still have 3 pokemon remaining, as well as Zekrom. You can't win." N stated, smirking victoriously.

"I won't give in until my last pokemon goes down." Stated White.

"You can do it White!" Luce shouted, to White, much to my brothers annoyance.

"I thought you were on my side, sister. Are you betraying me?" Asked N.

"N-no, of course not, Lord N." Luce said, startled. Although he was her brother, she still called him Lord N, especially now, seeing as he was more unpredictable.

"Good." N replied, simply. A smirk of confidence on his lips.

"Zekrom, finish this. Fusion bolt!" Shouted N. Zekrom obeyed and attacked, with a mighty roar.

"zekROM!" Screeched, the black dragon, as it struck Whites Emboar, in the stomach.

"Hang in there, Emboar!" Cried White.

"Come on Emboar." Luce whispered. She really wanted White to win. No. She needed White to win. If White can't beat N, no one can.

"EmBOAR!" Cried Whites Emboar, in pain.

"It hurts me to have to do this to my friends, but it's for the best." N said, sadness in his eyes, but only for a second. It soon got replaced by ambition, to win. Zekrom, flew back to N, waiting for its next order.

"Emboar." White whispered, looking at her beloved pokemon, struggling to get up.

"EmBOAR!" Shouted Emboar, angrily.

"Can you keep going Emboar?" Asked White, worried, for her beloved Pokemon. Emboar nodded its head towards White.

"Great. Then Emboar, use flare blitz." White Commanded. Emboar obeyed and soon flames started forming around Emboar.

"Zekrom, Fusion Bolt." Said N. The black dragon, flew to the sky and started being covered in a blue electrical barrier.

"GO!" They both shouted, towards their pokemon. Emboar and Zekrom collided, against each other. Fire vs electric. Light vs dark. Red vs blue. Electrical flares flew of the 2 crashing pokemon, neither giving up. Minutes passed, until there was a loud crash. The smoke lifted and Emboar lay their, knocked out.

"Emboar." Cried White.

"Return." She said, through tears.

"Good work Zekrom." Said N. Zekrom nodded its head and then returned itself to its room. Seconds of silence passed, until N spoke,

"Sister, bring me Whites pokemon and then escort her to my room."

"Of course, N." Luce said, walking up to White. Luce looked at her, sadness in her eyes. She held my hand out. Shakily, White handed Luce her 6 pokeballs, crying. Luce then gave them to N. It pained Luce to do this, but she had no choice. She had left her pokeballs with Silver, after she lost to N. She couldn't remember what happened after that, only that she was at N's side, like nothing had ever happened.

"Thank you, sister." Luce smiled sadly and then went to White.

"Follow me." She said. White sobbed louder, but followed. N watched, sad as White left. He sighed.

"I'm sorry White." He said walking of to release her pokemon.

"What does he want with me?" Asked White, scared.

"I don't know." Luce said, truthfully. They continued to walk in silence until we got to N's room.

"Here." Luce said, opening the room and revealing a large bedroom, with mahogany furniture and a kings size bed.

"Okay, um just wait here for N." Luce said, about to walk out the door, when White called her.

"Luce?" Asked White.

"Yeah?" Luce asked, turning and looking at White.

"Will you stay here, with me, at least until N gets here." Begged White.

"Uh sure." I said sitting next to White, on N's bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Luce? Can I ask you a question?" Asked White, nervously.

"Um sure." Luce replied, looking over at White.

"Okay, why do you follow N's orders? Do you think what he's doing is right or... Or are you scared of him?" She asked, watching Luce carefully. Luce gulped, taken back by the question. She knew this questioned would be asked by someone sooner or later, but she realy didn't want it to be now. After a few minutes of silence, the Strawberry Blonde haired girl finally decided to tell White the truth.

"Well, the truth is-" She began, but was interrupted, by foot steps, coming into the room. The girl looked up and saw her brother.

"Ah, Lucinda. What are you doing here?" Asked N, instantly causing Luce to panic inside.

"White wanted someone to stay with her until, you came brother." Luce said, in a calm and respectful voice.

"Well I'm here now, so you can go. Also your fiancé is down stairs." N said, with a smirk.

"Fiancé?" Asked White, confusion written all over her face.

"Yes..." Luce muttered, walking out of the room and into someone.

"Move." She growled.

"That's not very nice. Who upset you?" Asked a familiar voice. Luce looked up and saw my fiancé, Paul, looking down on her.

"Sorry." She said, sheepishly.

"Hn. Look where you going next time." He said, a smirk see-able on his lips. He then leaned down to kiss her. Luce blushed, but allowed him too. A lot had happened while she had been out of Unova. One was Paul. He smirked as there lips met each others. His hand travelled from her back and down to her skirt. He slowly began sneaking it up her skirt, pushing her into a wall by doing so. His tongue, touched her lip asking to be allowed in. Luce opened her mouth, letting his tongue explore her mouth. She moaned into the kiss as his hand massaged her thigh.

"I love you." He said through the kiss.

"I love you too." Luce said back, also through the kiss. She didn't love Paul. The only person she loved was Silver. And that wasn't ever going to change. Luce had just figured it to be better and act how everyone wanted her to act, to draw less attention to herself. This way she had been left alone for a majority of her year in the prision.

"Although that is cute and all, we have got other things we need to get done." Said a voice. Paul broke the kiss and removed his hand from under Luce's skirt.

"Oh, of course, Lord N." He said. Luce quickly pulled her skirt down and saw N and White, looking at her.

"Well when everyone is ready, we will be in the meeting hall." N said.

"Okay." Luce said, as they left.

"Well, we better be going." Luce said, looking at Paul.

"Why do we have to? I'd rather do something else." Said Paul, smirking.

"It's N. We have to. Come on." Luce said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the meeting hall, ignoring his other statement.

As they neared the meeting hall, Paul stopped. Luce turned around and looked at him. His eyes were cast to the ground, so you couldn't see them.

"What's Wrong?" She asked, scared.

"It's nothing." Paul said, looking at her. He then smirked and put his hand around her waist.

"Come on, we should be going to that meeting." Paul said, dragging her there.

Opening the door, many eyes turned to look at them. Luce gulped, but walked alongside Paul to there seats, which were next to White. Sitting down beside White, White gave Luce a happy smile. Glad it was her and no one else. Luce looked at her finger and saw a ring.

"Your getting engaged?" Luce asked shocked. She nodded, fear in her eyes.

"To who?" Luce questioned. "N." She whispered.

"He wants to make me Queen of Team Plasma and Unova." She added. Luce just nodded my head, feeling betrayed and upset. She had always been told she would become Queen to Team Plasma and Unova.

Luce looked at Paul, who smirked at her and gently put his hand on her thigh. He then moved it up to her waist.

"Even if you two are engaged, there's a time and a place for everything, but now's not the time!" Snapped Ghetsis. Luce sighed in frustration and glared.

"It's not like I want to be here." She hissed.

"Just leave me alone!" Luce added, standing up and leaving the room, heading towards a nearby forest.

"Now look what you've done!" Snarled Paul, watching Luce leave.

"Watch your mouth boy." Ghetsis snarled back. Paul just shook his head and then left, running after Luce. N sighed, but continued the meeting. Once it finished, he turned to White.

"Come on White, my darling." He said, leaving the room. White sighed and ran after him. White followed N to his room.

"Close the door." N said. White obeyed and closed the door. N started undoing his tie and then his shirt. He threw his tie and shirt on the floor and looked at white. She looked scared, but was also blushing.

"Like what you see?" Asked N, giving White a grin. White nodded slightly. N smirked. He then handed her a night gown. She took it from him and thanked him.

"Its one of Luce's." N said, simply.

"Will she mind?" Asked White.

"She doesn't have a choice." Said N.

"Oh, okay." Said White. She walked over to the bathroom, to get changed. She quickly undressed herself and then slipped the night gown on her. She then stepped out of the bathroom and saw N lying in his bed. 'He looks kinda, sexy.' White thought to herself. She then shook her head. 'Stop it White!' She then walked over to him and slipped under the quilt. They soon fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Luce growled as she ran out of the Team Plasma castle.

"Luce! Wait up!" She heard Paul shout.

"Just leave me alone!" Luce shouted, running into the forest. She would head here whenever she wanted to be alone. Or if she was sad. 'Why? Why do I have to be here? Silver... Why'd you leave me?!' Luce thought, tears slipping through her eyes. She stopped running and found herself in the middle of the forest, a large lake visible. Luce smiled weakly and sat on a large rock, closing her eyes.

"I miss you so much Silver..." Luce whispered, remembering the events that occurred 1 year ago.

' I had just lost to N. After all that training. After 1 whole year, I still couldn't beat him. I was about to leave with Silver, but felt darkness overcome me. The last thing I saw was Silver jumping on his Honchcrow and saying, "I'll be back!"

It felt like centuries had past when I finally awoke. My body ached and my arms were sore.

"Ow..." I mumbled, glancing around the room. I was on a large bed, in a cream room. There was simple furniture, such as: A wardrobe, desk, chair, bedside table and the bed I was lying on. Sitting up, I looked at my arms. There was a small pinprick in my right arm, as if something had been injected in.

"What happened?" I muttered to myself, rubbing my arm. I shakily stood up and walked over to the window, looking out. The sky was a light blue; no clouds to be seen. The sun was shining brightly.

"I see you've finally awoken, dear sister." I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw N.

"Brother..." I whispered, shocked. N smiled and walked up to me.

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself Luce. You need to rest." He lead me back over to the bed, gently making me sit down.

"How are you feeling?" N asked, sitting besides me.

"My body hurts. What... happened?" N smiled.

"You don't remember?" He asked, still smiling. I shook my head.

"No I don't." Truth was, I remembered N beating me and Silver leaving, with all my Pokemon, but I wasn't about to tell him that. N's smile dropped.

"That's a shame. You fought against Silver and was about to win against him, when he knocked you out and stole your Pokemon. We brought you here and you weren't awakening. You've been out cold for about a week. I'm just glad you're alright and no major damage has been made." N said. I nodded. 'Liar.' I thought, faking a smile.

"Don't worry brother, I'm fine. Although, my body still hurts. I guess it's just from not moving it in about a week." I said. N smiled.

"I guess so. I'm glad your feeling better sister. Anyway, I need to be going. I'm late for a meeting. You rest up and I'll come see you later. Okay?" N said, still smiling. I nodded.

"Okay brother. Good luck with your meeting." I replied as he left. As I heard the door close, a frown appeared on my face. 'I need to get in touch with Silver.' I thought. '

Luce sighed and opened her eyes.

"I still can't believe he lied to me. *sigh* Nothing can be done about it though." She looked up at the sky; the sky was getting dark. "I should probably be heading back." Luce muttered to herself, standing up from the rock.

"I really miss my Pokemon. I hope they're okay..." She muttered to herself as she headed back towards the castle.

As Luce entered the castle, she ignored the looks and stares she was getting from the Plasma grunts and walked to her room. Arriving, she opened the door and entered, closing it behind her. She walked over to her bed and sat down, surrounded by her many pokemon plushies. She smiled to herself and picked up a Weavile one, bringing it to her chest and hugging it deeply. 'I miss you so much Silver. Why can't you come for me?' Luce thought to herself, hugging the plushie tighter. She sighed and lay down, closing her eyes and instantly falling asleep.

The next day...

Luce awoke to the sound of explosions.

"What the.?.." She muttered in confusion.

"Dragooonnitteee!" Luce heard a Pokemon cry out. Her eyes widened and she ran over to the window.

"It's a Dragonite! And... is that Lance on it?!" Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"It can't be..." She muttered. She then ran over to her bed and grabbed the bag that had been hidden under her bed all this time. Luce had pre-packed it almost a year ago, in-case anyone came to save her. Smiling brightly, she quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a simple red shirt. She then slung my bag over her shoulder and ran out of the room, instantly running into White.

"Luce! We're under attack. Come on!" White shouted, pulling Luce down the hall and down a flock of stairs. White then dragged her through another hall until they finally arrived at the exit. N, Paul and the Severn Sages were there, fighting off the opposing people. Luce's eyes widened, along with Whites. The people they were fighting against was Black, Bianca, Cheren, Lance, Lyra, Gold, Silver and Red! A large smile broke out on Luces' face. Red... Silver... They all came. Silver's eyes widened as he saw Luce.

"Luce? Luce!" Luce looked over and smiled more, tears of happiness spilling from her eyes. Luce heard Black call White and she was just as happy to see them. N seemed annoyed by our reactions and ordered the Sages to continue fighting before heading over to us. He faked a smile.

"Are you two alright?" Both me and White nodded, our eyes glued to the figures behind him. N growled slightly and looked towards Athena and Concordia.

"Escort Luce and White to safety." N ordered, before heading back to the fight. The two girls walked over and smiled.

"This way Luce. White." Athena said, quickly walking towards the forest. Concordia quickly followed. Luce looked back to see Silver looking at her with a smirk. He had something planned. Luce smile and continued following the two girls. She looked over at White and saw her nervous face.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Luce replied, as they went deeper into the forest. White looked at her.

"You think so?" She asked, still pretty cautious. Luce nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." She replied.

"Red and the others will save us..." Luce muttered quietly to herself. 'I'm so happy Red's here. I haven't seen him since the Silver incident almost 3 years ago. I wonder if he and Silver actually get on okay?' Luce thought, smiling. Red was like a big brother to her. Like how N was until he got trapped in Ghetsis' web of lies. Luce sighed. 'I hope everyone's okay.'

"Here we are." Concordia said, snapping Luce out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw an empty patch of land. Athena and Concordia sat down on some nearby rocks. White and Luce followed. 'Please be okay Silver...' She thought, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"How is everyone?" Luce heard a male voice ask, causing her to drift out of her sleep.

"They're both fine. They fell asleep just as we arrived here." Replied the voice of Athena.

"They must have been exhausted." The male voice replied. Luce felt a hand gently stroke her cheek.

"Poor Luce. She's gone through so much." A very familiar voice said. Luce smiled and opened her eyes, catching a glimpse of red hair. Silver smiled down at her.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" He asked. Luce smiled, feeling tears peck at her eyes.

"Better, now you're here." She whispered, blushing. Silver smirked and pecked her lips before standing up.

"We need to get going. N and the others will find us soon." Luce stood up beside him.

"And where exactly do we go?" Luce asked. Silver smirked.

"The Johto/Kanto region of course." He then threw some pokeballs, releasing a Hounchcrow and a Staraptor. Luce smiled and hugged her Staraptor.

"You know, all your pokemon have missed you." Silver said, handing Luce her Staraptors pokeball. Luce smiled.

"And I've missed them." Luce replied.

"Where are the others?" Luce asked, after a few seconds, looking around. There was only her, Silver, Lance, Black, White, Athena and Concordia.

"They're going to meet us back at the League." Lance replied. Luce nodded and climbed on Staraptors back. Silver climbed on his Hounchcrows back while Lance climbed on the back of one of his many Dragonites. White and Black climbed on the back of another of Lances Dragonites and Athena and Concordia on the other. WThey then all set off, heading to the Johto/Kanto League.

Time Skip~~

As they arrived they all followed Lance inside, to a large room. The others were already there.

"Luce!" Lyra cried happily, hugging her.

"We were so worried. I'm so happy you're okay." She said, smiling. Luce smiled back.

"Hey Lyra. I've missed you guys too." Luce said, looking at Red.

"Heh. Seems as you guys didn't get caught then." Said Gold, grinning at Silver. Silver glared and elbowed him in the side.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Gold asked, rubbing his side.

"Shut it." Growled Silver, glaring. He then looked at Luce and his gaze softened. Luce looked around and saw White talking to Black, Bianca and Cheren. She seemed so happy to see them again. Lyra let go of Luce, allowing her to walk over to Red.

"Hey..." Red said. Luce smiled.

"Hey..." She replied. They stood there in a few seconds of awkwardness before Luce hugged him.

"I'm so happy to see you again." Luce whispered, tightening her grip on him. Red smiled and hugged her back.

"Same..." He whispered.

"I've missed you so much!" Luce muttered, pulling out of the hug and looking him in the eyes. Red smiled.

"I've missed you to Luce. At least we're all together again." Red said, smiling. Luce nodded, a huge smile covering her features.

"Yeah." She whispered, smiling happily.

~One week later~

"It has been one week since the dissapearence of Lucinda Harmonia and White Harmonia. They were last seen at there home, near the Unova League. Lord N, brother to Lucinda and husband to White, is extremly worried for the two girls. If anyone see's them, or has, please contact the family as soon as possible." The T.V flashed off, as the broadcast ended.

"I don't believe he's still trying to find us..." White muttered. Luce nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I thought he would of stopped by now, or at come over to another region. I know there has been Plasma grunts here, but non of the Sages or N himself." Luce replied.

"I'm also surprised that no ones tried calling us." Luceadded, standing up. White looked at her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Going to go look for Lyra. Wanna come?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Sure." She stood up and followed Luce out of the room and down one of the many corridors, until tshe stopped infront of Lyra's room. Knocking on the door, they heard footsteps and then the door opened. Lyra stood next to Gold. Gold grinned.

"Hey Luce. Whats up?" Luce rolled her eyes and looked at Lyra.

"Gold, why don't you go look for Silver or Red." Lyra said, pushing Gold out of the room. Luce and White entered, leaving Lyra to close the door behind us.

"Did you see that broadcast?" Luce asked. Lyra shook her head.

"No. Why did something bad happen?" Asked Lyra. Luce and White glanced at each other slightly before speaking.

"N's still looking for us. Also, Lance says that Plasma grunts are getting closer to the league." ILuce said. White's eyes widened.

"They are?" She asked. Luce nodded.

"Yeah. He also said thet if too many start appearing, he may move us to another league, most likely Sinnoh." Luce added. Lyra looked at her and then White.

"Isn't Paul from Sinnoh?" Asked Lyra. Luce nodded.

"Although, I find it very unlikly he would go back though. And even if he does, we will be the

Champion Cynthia." Luce said, looking out of Lyra's window.

Later that day, Luce was walking around the League, trying to find Red. She was thinking of when she was introduced to Paul.

'"Fiancé?" Luce asked, shocked but also getting quite angry. Ghetsis sent Luce a glare, telling her not to speak.

"Sister, you are marrying Paul. We were going to tell you after our journey around Unova, but then you got kidnapped... Anyway, we've told you now, so why don't you get to know Paul better?" N said, smiling at Luce. Luce continued to glare a Ghetsis, waiting for him to say something.

"I am not marrying him." Luce growled, still glaring at her adopted father. N sighed.

"Sister, just listen-" N began.

"No, you listen to me for once! I am not marrying someone who I don't like! Or even know, for that matter! There was only one person who I ever liked and now he's gone..." Luce said, images of Silver filling her mind. She tore her glare from Ghetsis and turned on her heel, running out of the meeting room and down the hall, running into many Plasma grunts in the process.

"Let me go after her, Lord N." Paul said, a smirk appearing on his lips. He liked this girl already. Her reaction remembered him of how he had reacted when he was told he was to marry Luce. Smirking to himself, Paul followed after Luce. After a couple of minutes of walking, he saw her sitting on a windowsill, whispering to herself. Hiding behind a nearby corner, he listened to her mutterings.

"Why? Why, did you leave me here Silver? You... you said you loved me. You said you wouldn't let them get me. You... you left me here. Alone... I don't even have my pokemon for company. I have nothing but my lonely thoughts and memories." Luce whispered to herself, crying silently. She would never cry in public, that's why she would run and hide in the most unknown places.

"Why won't you come for me? Silver... I can't do this without you. I need you. Please. Please don't leave me." Luce muttered, looking at the nearby forest. Paul stiffened at the state of the girl in front of him. He felt sad for her but also anger? Was it because she kept going on about this Silver? Paul growled and walked towards Luce, startling her as she head his footsteps.

Quickly drying her tears, she turned around and looked at Paul.

"What do you want?" She hissed, trying to act strong but feeling herself begin break down again. Paul said nothing, pulling her into his chest. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he felt it was the best thing he could do. Luce didn't respond, shocked. After a few seconds, she began crying into his shirt, letting out all of the previously stored up emotions.'


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Luce sighed as she walked out of her room, beside Red. It had been two weeks since she left Unova, and they were having to move to Sinnoh as Plasma grunts were extremely close now, with even N seen around the building a few times. Red looked over at Luce and placed his hand on hers. Luce looked up at her old friend.

"It will be fine, Luce. You won't get caught again. I promise you that. You have me here to save you." Red said, giving Luce a smile and squeezing her hand. Luce smiled back.

"Thank you Red. For being here. I never thought I would see you again." Luce said, smiling happily. She couldn't ever being as happy as she was here. She had the two people she cared for the most in her life; Red and Silver. As well as her friends. The only thing was, she didn't know who she loved more. She loved Silver, yes, but she also loved Red, as a friend she would tell herself. Only, she thought it might be more than that.

Luce smiled as she sat on the back of her Staraptor. Red was on his Charizard, beside her, while Silver was on his Honchrow, on the other side behind her. Lyra was on her Xatu, while Gold was on his Togekiss. Black was on his Braviary and White was on Luce's Togekiss, seeing as her pokemon had been released by N. Bianca was on Red's Aerodactyl and Cheren was on his Unfezant. Lance was staying here, as he was champion, but he said he would visit when possible. Luce felt kind of sad. She liked Lance, and enjoyed seeing him around, but was happy that she had Red and Silver with her.

Red smiled at Luce and headed towards the sky. Luce waved goodbye to Lance, who smiled at her, and headed after him. Silver flew of after her, flying beside her.

After a long and tiring flight, the group finally arrived in Sinnoh; at the League. As they expected, Cynthia was already waiting for them. As Luce landed, Cynthia gave her a warm smile.

"I'm glad you had a safe trip here. If you would follow me, I can show you to where you will be staying." Cynthia said, smiling at everyone. Silver stood beside Luce, in case anything happened. Red gave Cynthia a nod, signalling okay. Cynthia continued to smile and turned around, walking inside the League. Luce smiled to herself. Cynthia seemed to be a very nice, and friendly, woman.

As they walked after Cynthia, Silver nudged Luce to gain her attention. Luce looked over at him.

"I'm glad to have you back. They didn't do anything to you, did they?" Silver asked, his smile turning into a frown when Luce didn't respond.

"Luce?" He asked, gently shaking her. Luce looked at him and smiled, slipping her hand into his.

"Sorry. I was just thinking. The only weird thing was when I first woke up, after a week. I felt like I had something injected into me. I thought it could have been the DNA, but nothings happened." Luce said, giving Silver's hand a squeeze.

"Maybe it wasn't the DNA then?" Silver said, smiling at Luce and squeezing her hand back. Luce smiled.

"If it was, I think I would of known by now." Luce replied, looking up. Cynthia had stopped in a corridor. There was multiple doors.

"Okay, so." Cynthia began, smiling at the group.

"Bianca and Cheren are opposite each other here." Cynthia continued, motioning to the doors on the left and right to her. The right being Biancas and the left being Cherens. Cynthia then walked a little further down the corridor and stopped outside another two doors.

"Black and White, are here." She said. White walked over to the door on Cynthias right, while Black headed over to the door on her left. White was beside Bianca, while Black was beside Cheren.

"Further down this hall is my room, on the right, and Red's room on the left, opposite me." Cynthia said, standing outside her door. Red walked over to his, giving Luce a quick smile. Luce smiled back, feeling herself get warm. Something about Red made her feel... warm inside. She never had this feeling with Silver before, only ever Red.

"Next to Reds and my room is Luce and Silver. Luce is beside me, while Silver is beside Red. Then next to them is Lyra and Gold. Lyra is beside Luce and Gold, Silver. Now, when everyone has unpacked, can you all meet in the living room. That's straight down this room and on the left." Cynthia said, before heading down the corridor and towards the living room. Luce gave Silver a smile.

"I'm going top unpack. I'll see you later." She said, giving him a quick peck on the lips before heading into her new room.

This room was nothing like her room is the Johto/Kanto League. This room had a colour scheme of black and purple. The furniture was the same as her room back there but other than that, nothing else was. Basic double bed, desk, chair, wardrobe, side drawers. Basic everything. Luce walked over to her bed, placing her small backpack on the bed, and lay down. A lot had happened within the last two weeks. Some of which she herself didn't believe to be real. Luce smiled to herself as she lay on the comfortable bed, enjoying the silence. That all changed when she heard Gold and Lyra exiting there room and heading towards the living room. Luce smiled and sat up, deciding to head over to the living room and get this 'meeting', of some description, over with. Standing up, she headed to the door, seeing Red leaning against the wall.

"You were waiting for me?" Luce asked, a smile seen on her lips. Red smiled back.

"Couldn't let you get lost, could I?" Red said, causing Luce to laugh.

"Anyway, I told you I would protect you, remember?" He added. Luce nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. Anyway, we should get going. I think everyone else left." Luce said, walking towards the living room with Red close beside her.

As they arrived, they sat down nest to Silver, who wrapped his arm around Luce, as if to make a point to Red. Red looked at him blankly before turning to Cynthia. She smiled at everyone and then began to speak.

"So if I'm correct, you're hiding from Team Plasma?" She asked, looking at Luce and then White.

"Yes, we are. We're keeping Luce and White hidden from their King, N." Silver said.

"We're also keeping Luce from Paul." He added, afterwards. This caused Cynthia to look at Luce, curiously.

"Paul? Why would you be hiding from him?" She asked, directing her question to Luce.

"He's my arranged fiancé. I don't want anything to do with him or my brother, N. So I'm here." Luce muttered, placing her head on Silvers chest. Silver smiled at this act and stroked her hair, causing Luce to smile and closed her eyes, relaxed. Cynthia smiled at this.

"Oh, I see." She said, before continuing with the questions.

After Cynthia finished asking her questions, everyone was free to do as they like. Luce retreated to her room, saying she was tired and wanted to get some sleep. Silver walked her to her room and smiled at her.

"You know where I am, if you need me. Have a good rest. You're going to need it." He said with a smirk. Luce smiled and gave him a soft but quick kiss.

"Will do." She whispered, before entering her room, shutting the door, and collapsing on her bed, darkness overtaking her.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The next day, Luce got up and quickly headed out of her room, walking down the empty corridors, and arriving in the kitchen. As she entered the room, she noticed it was empty, causing her to frown but continue walking to grab something to eat. As she was eating, her thoughts drifted back to yesterday.

 _Cynthia had been asking multiple questions, what had happened, if anyone was hurt, how close N had been to catching them. The list goes on and on. After she had finished questioning them, she allowed them all to leave. Luce and Silver went to leave, but Cynthia asked if she could speak to Luce privately. After sending Silver a small smile, Luce left alongside Cynthia._

" _I just wanted to check that everything was okay, Lucinda. Lance told me how stressful this whole event has been for you, and I wanted to make sure you were alright." Cynthia explained, sending Luce a friendly smile. The girl smiled back, and replied with;_

" _I'm fine Cynthia, and thank you for asking. I just want to stop father from corrupting my brother anymore." Cynthia gave Luce a sad smile._

" _Well, me, the gym leaders and the elite four of Sinnoh are here to help you. As are Kanto and Johto as well. And I'm sure your brother, within time, will see have manipulated Ghetsis is." Luce gave Cynthia a smile back._

" _Thank you Cynthia." Luce said, turning to leave._

" _Oh, and Luce." The girl turned and looked at the dragon champion._

" _You're allowed to stay in Sinnoh as long as you like." Cynthia continued, sending Luce a smile. Luce smiled back and nodded before leaving._

A small sigh left her lips as she placed the empty plate in the dishwasher. 'Let's hope Cynthia is right.' Luce thought as she headed out of the kitchen and towards the training room.

A few hours had passed and Luce was training her pokemon. She had her Serperior, Meganium and Liepard out. Both grass starters were training together, leaving Luce to help her Liepard.

"Slash once more Liepard, then use Shadow Claw!" Luce ordered, watching the purple cat run forward and slash at the wooden target with her white claws, before her paw began to look a greyish-black colour and she hit the wood, causing it to explode into many small splinters. Liepard quickly swiped the splinters away, causing Luce to release a breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding.

"Few, that was close." The girl whispered, as her Liepard walked back over to her. Giving the cat a stroke, she heard footsteps and turned around, seeing Red.

"You should really be more careful when training." Luce released another sigh, but nodded.

"I know. I didn't think that would happen." Luce muttered, as Red walked over to her.

"Where are the others anyway? You're the first person I've seen all day." Luce said, looking at her friend.

"They went out. Only me, the elite four and champion are here." Red said, causing Luce to nod.

'Silver could of at least told me.' The girl thought, feeling slightly hurt that he didn't.

"Any idea when they'll be back?" She questioned, looking at her friend. Red shook his head.

"I'm assuming sometime later today." Red replied, causing Luce to nod. Silence drifted between the two, until Red spoke up.

"How about we go for a walk? Knowing you, you've been training for a while, and you and you're pokemon probably need a break." Luce smiled sheepishly but nodded, returning her pokemon to their pokeballs and connecting them to her bracelet.

After walking around for around an hour, Luce and Red headed back to Luce's room. Lying on her bed, the two were talking about how they were going to convince N that Ghetsis was using him.

"He will come back to his senses in time, Luce." Red said, causing the girl to sigh but nod.

"I know, it's just" The girl released another sigh. "I really want him back. I love my brother. We use to be so close, but then _this_ happened, and now... I feel like I don't know him anymore." Luce muttered, her head on Red's chest.

"All we can do is wait until he time is right, Luce." Red said, causing the girl to sigh again, but nod.

"I guess so."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A few days had passed since Luce's talk with her friend Red. Silver had arrived back later that day, and had explained to Luce why he didn't tell her he was leaving. At first, Luce had been angry at him but she soon forgave him and they decided to spend the remaining of the day together.

"Luce, Cynthia wanted to talk to us all." Silver said, as he re-entered the girls room. Luce looked up and nodded, standing up and walking over to Silver.

"Any idea what it's about?" She asked, causing Silver to shake his head. _No._ Sighing, Luce followed Silver down the corridors and into a large room, where the others had already gathered. Red sent her a small smile, causing her to smile back, getting a weird feeling in her stomach. The same feeling she had had in the last few days, only she had been trying to ignore them. 'I can't be falling for Red, can I?' Luce thought, as she and Silver headed over to Gold and Lyra, who were standing by Red.

"Now, seeing as you're all here, we can begin." Cynthia said, glancing at everyone before continuing.

"Lance has been contacted by Alder, the old champion of Unova. He has explained how Team Plasma plan to use the legendary pokemon Zerkrom and Kyurem, to control more than one region." Cynthia began, glancing at Luce briefly. At hearing this, Luce's eyes widened in shock and fear. Silver placed his hand on hers.

"Everything will be alright. Just listen to the champion." He whispered, causing Luce to nod.

"Upon hearing of this plan, Alder had a visit from N. He explained how he disagreed with what was going to happen, and wanted to stop Team Plasma. He asked Alder to get this information to us, knowing the ex-champion could. The question is, do we believe N, or not?" Cynthia finished, causing Luce to stiffen and clench her fists.

"My brother wouldn't want this. I know he wouldn't. This is father's doing-he wants control of all regions and is using N to do so. He would of used me too if I didn't escape." Luce said, her eyes downcast. Everyone was looking at her.

"Only N was too trusting, he believed father's lies, and allowed himself to be corrupted." Luce continued. Silence passed over the group until she spoke up again, her head raising.

"N wouldn't use such a pitiful excuse to get us, _me_ , over there. He speaks the truth." Luce said, getting ready to defend her brother if needed.

"Even if he does, we should take precautions." Cynthia said, causing the others to nod in agreement. Luce was about to reply, but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't say anything. If you do, you'll make it worse." Red whispered, causing Luce to nod.

"Okay." She whispered back, glancing at Red from the corner of her eye.

"Now, with that sorted out, we'll leave in a few days. This will give us enough time to make a plan and contact Alder." Cynthia said, causing everyone to nod. After that, Luce quickly walked out. Silver was going to go after her, but Red quickly intervened, saying he would and left before Silver could argue with him.

Luce was walking down the hallway, feeling angry at Cynthia and the others. 'My brother isn't trying to trick us. He's not. He cares for pokemon. This would make pokemon hurt. He wouldn't allow that. Not at all.' The girl sighed and went to enter her room, when she heard a familiar voice call her name. Turning around, she saw Red walking over to her.

"Before you start shouting at me, and taking your anger out on me, just listen." Red began, to which Luce gave a small nod. Red opened her door and the two walked in.

"I'm on your side, Luce." Red began, as Luce sat on her bed. The girl nodded as Red sat beside her.

"I know you don't like how Cynthia wants us to wait a few days before we head of." Luce scoffed at this, causing Red to sigh.

"That's why I'm willing to help you leave today" Red said, causing Luce's eyes to light up. "if you allow me to accompany you." Red continued, to which Luce nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"Really? Thank you so much Red!" Luce said excitedly.

"I'm taking that you agree then?" Red asked, to which Luce nodded.

"Yes, I do. When would we leave?" Luce asked.

"At night. That way it's harder for them to track us. Go pack some of your belongings you'll want. I'll drop by your room at 10. Then we'll head off. Agreed?" Luce nodded, a smile on her lips.

"Agreed."

–-

A few hours later and Luce and Red were sneaking through the halls together. So far, everything was going to plan and no one had caught them yet. Turning a corner, Luce grinned. Once they exited the door they could leave and Luce could see N again. The girl knew her brother wasn't trying to trick them. She just knew.

Nearing the door, Red slowly opened it and allowed Luce to leave first, with Red following close behind. With the door closed, the two smiled at each other and grabbed their pokeballs. Releasing their chosen pokemon, Charizard and Staraptor, the two climbed on and were about to leave when Silver stepped out towards them.

"I should have expected the two of you would plan something like this. I'm not going to get the others. I'm coming with you Luce, whether you like it or not." Silver said, releasing his own pokemon. His Hounchkrow. Luce shot Silver a small smile, thanking him for not turning them in. Silver nodded back and the three then flew into the air, determined to get the Unova before anything bad happened.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The journey to Unova had finally ended. Luce stretched her arms as she jumped of her Staraptor. The bird pokemon stretched it's wings before squawking at her. Luce smiled and patted the bird before returning the tired bird to her pokeball.

"You sure you still want to go ahead with this Luce?" Came Silver's voice as he walked over to her. Luce looked at the red headed boy and nodded.

"Yes, I am. My brother can be trusted, I know he can." The strawberry blonde haired girl said. Silver nodded and looked at Red before looking back at his girlfriend.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time. Any idea where N wants to meet us?" Silver asked, to which Luce sighed and shook her head.

"I'm assuming we should head to Alder's, which is why I made us fly to Floccesy town. I can only hope he'll know where to meet him." Luce said, causing the two boys to nod.

"Well, let's get going. We don't know how far behind the others are." Luce said, turning on her heel and heading into the small town, the two boys following her.

–-

Finding Alder's house wasn't very difficult. All Luce had to do was ask around, and people told her where the ex-champion lived.

Currently, Luce was standing outside his house, with Silver and Red on either side of her. Luce had just knocked on the door, and was waiting for the ex-champion to open the door.

"I'd get ready in case this really is a trap." Red whispered to Luce, to which she nodded. Her hand was already messing with her charm bracelet, ready to through a pokeball if need be.

A few more minutes passed until the door opened, the ex-champion standing in the doorway.

"Cynthia already told me you were on your way. N did tell me this would happen." Alder said, chuckling as he let the three teens in.

"Have you heard anymore from N, Alder? Like where he wants to meet?" Luce asked, causing Alder to laugh.

"You really are determined, like he said. You need to rest, kid. You can meet your brother tomorrow, when everyone has rested, and the others have arrived." Alder said, walking over to the three teens.

Luce went to open her mouth, but felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, Luce met Red's eyes.

"He's right, Luce. It took us almost a day to get here. We all need some sleep. Besides, it's getting late. It would be best to go when it's early and we can see where we're going." Red said, causing Luce to sigh but nod.

"Guess you're right Red. Okay, we'll wait. If they're not here by the time I get up tomorrow though, I'll be leaving without them." Luce said. Red smiled and nodded, alongside Silver.

"I'll show you to where you can stay for the night." Alder said, smiling at the three teens.

Thanking him, Luce and the others followed Alder down a hallway, to where they'd be staying the night.

The next day came quickly. Luce made sure she was up early and ready, for when they'd leave. She had been checking her Xtransceiver, but had gotten no calls from N. She had tried calling him, but he hadn't picked up. She was worried for her brother. Worried that her father had done something to him. That he'd found out.

Shaking those thoughts away, Luce walked into the living room, instantly noticing that both Alder and Red were up and talking. Red glanced at her and nodded before turning back to Alder. Luce walked over to the two ex-champions, curious to what they were talking about.

"Ah Luce. Glad to see you're up. Cynthia and the others are already in the region. They're in Castelia City. We're going to head there now, if you're ready." Alder said, causing Luce to nod.

"I am, though where's Silver? Is he up yet?" The blue eyed girl asked.

"Silver went ahead. He's waiting at Virbank City's docking port for us." Alder said, which resulted in Luce nodding her head.

"Should we start heading off then?" Luce asked, turning on her heel and heading to the door, with the two ex-champions following.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"You took your time getting here." Silver's voice spoke up, as Luce, Red and Alder reached the port of Virbank City. Luce rolled her eyes at her red headed boyfriend, before walking over to him.

"You could of woke me up, you know." Luce said, blushing slightly when Silver gave her lips a peck, moving back with a smirk on his lips.

"I could of, but it was more fun watching you arrive late." The red head said, shrugging his shoulders, a smirk still on his lips. Luce pouted before slapping his arm. Silver simply smirked at her before looking over at Alder and Red.

"What now?"

"I'll go get the captain of the boat. You three stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes." Alder said, before walking off. Red walked over to Luce and Silver, his Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. Luce smiled at the yellow mouse before petting his head.

"Pika! Pika!"

"So what are we going to do when we meet up with the others?" Silver asked, to which Luce thought for a few minutes.

"I guess go to all the places where N may be, or hope someone knows where he wants to meet. I wish he'd just reply to my calls, it would be much more easy if he did." The strawberry blonde replied, sighing as she began messing with her charm bracelet again.

"Let's just wait when we meet up with the others. I'm sure Cynthia has a plan ready." Red said, making Luce smile and nod.

"You're right." She replied, before seeing Alder and the boat's captain walking over to them.

"Alder here said you need someone to pilot you over to Castelia City. Glad I can help you!"

"This here is Gym Leader Roxies father. He can help you kids get to Castelia." Alder said, causing Luce to nod.

"Thank you sir." Luce said, smiling at the captain.

"It's not a problem, young lady. I'm glad I can help you!"

"Well, you kids better get going. Cynthia will be waiting for you at the dock." Alder said, turning around.

"Wait! You're not coming too?" Luce asked, confusion crossing her features.

"I'm afraid not. But don't worry. I know you'll be able to complete what you set out to do. Cynthia knows where your brother is, so there's no need to worry Lucinda." Alder replied, chuckling. Luce smiled and nodded.

"I understand. Thank you for helping us, Alder." The blue eyed girl said, before getting into the boat, where Silver and Red were waiting for her.

Alder chuckled as he watched the boat head off, before turning and leaving.

"Good luck kid."

The journey to Castelia City was quick. Luce thanked the captian before heading over to where Cynthia was.

"You shouldn't of just disappeared like that, Luce. It was very dangerous. You could have been caught by Team Plasma." Cynthia said, sighing.

"I know, Cynthia. But I couldn't just sit about and do nothing. I need to find N. He needs my help." Luce said, her eyes filled with determination. Cynthia sighed once again but then smiled.

"Well, we should get going then. N wanted to meet you the minute you got here. White and Black are waiting up ahead." Cynthia said, resulting in Luce nodding.

Following Cynthia, Silver walked beside Luce, while Red went to talk to Cynthia.

"Any idea where we're going?" Silver asked, looking at Luce. The blue eyed girl glanced at him and gave a nod.

"I'm assuming we're going to Relic Castle. It's the nearest place I would assume N would want to meet. Plus, it's in the middle of a desert. I can't see there being any grunts there, so it'd be pretty secluded." Luce replied. Silver nodded.

"That sounds like a possibility then." He then released a sigh. "This region is so different to Kanto and Johto." Luce released a short laugh, before responding.

"Well, they are quite far apart from each other. And if all regions were the same, it'd be boring." Luce said, grinning at Silver. Luce then looked forward, noticing they were nearing the gate to Route 4, where White and Black were waiting.

"Luce! I'm glad you got here safely. Cynthia thinks N should be up ahead. We should get going." White said, as Luce nodded.

"Let's go then. I don't want to leave my brother waiting any longer." Luce said, before she walked through the gate, heading towards Route 4.


End file.
